The Adventures of Neo Holm
by lokicentral123
Summary: Neo Holm is tired of the abuse he has been getting at Durmstrang Academy(One of the three schools of magic) Finally summoning his courage he sets out for Hogwarts. The calamity of his adventures in Hogwarts and the people he meets is mixed with the threat of Durmstrang and their want for Neo back. Prepare for action, comedy, romance and mystery.
1. Prologue

Neo Holm was tired of the abuse of Durmstrang. Day after day the verbal abuse from not only the professors but from the students as well. Insulting him and his family, the almost daily fights, the constant ridicule of his body. He admitted that he wasn't exactly perfect but he wasn't some out of shape slob either. Nevertheless he was tired of it all. The water now lapped quietly at his scuffed leather boots giving each of them a small kiss before returning into the ocean. He could feel the crunch of sand and pebbles, course under foot. The moon glared brilliantly against the murk of the black water. Neo took a long breathe in before finally releasing it in a huff. He slowly got up from his position on the beach front. The wind gently caressing his body as its warmth blew past. The enubåt submarine bobbed next to the old dock he had become so used to. He took one final look back at the hell he had called home for the past two years. A proud anger suddenly overtook him. All of that rot could die alone for all he cared, he was finally going to escape the torment. He twirled his wand, muttered a small spell in his native Swedish tongue and the hatch slowly spun finally creaking open. Neo looked around making sure no one had been watching him. Feeling the calmness of the night and lack of any hostility he jumped down the hatch onto his worn red leather seat. The hatch swooped down and the sub slowly decompressed into the depths. A cool relief washed over him in waves of pure pleasure. Some knobs and switches were flipped and the lights of the enubåt flashed on with a poof. A small group of redfish scattered from the bright rays. He slowly sank lower and lower into the depths as the engine warmed up. Finally the engines had come to full power and Neo zoomed through the murky depths of the ocean to his relief, Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2: Sea Legs

Any comments and or reviews are welcomes guys, let me know how I'm doing c: Also I do not own Harry Potter or any of the rights only Neo and his story.

The trusty enubåt had been pushing along the flowing current for almost two hours. Neo looked over at the scratched clock display. It was telling him 11 O'clock at night, the whole cockpit filling with the soothing green glow of the clock's light. Now that he had, had time to calm his nerves he felt cool and at ease with himself. "Best decision I've ever made." he muttered quietly.

Things were going just as he had planned when suddenly a beep from the dashboard caught his ears. A rather large blip had shown up on the radar. The creature must have been at least 800 feet long. His heart started to beat faster. Nothing this big should be at his level at this time. "Shit, why me." he cursed under his breath, as he pulled levers and prepared to try and outrun whatever creature was now following him.

A big pulse of ocean current jutted the small vessel to a hard blip was now on top of the enubåt. He was looking up and down to try and get a glimpse of the behemoth that was attacking. Neo was sweating as he tried to right the sub back on course and escape the beast. A Neck attached to a body rocketed past his view port. "Oh god, a "Relsic…" he muttered; The Relsic was a massive scaly killing machine most closely related to the muggle creature called the lochness monster. Neo knew he had no chance against this beast of the sea.

He put all engines at maximum output. He could hear the pulse of water surging through the tubes and innards of the enubåt. The whole vessel was now sweltering. He had to watch his oxygen intake, if he kept it up at this pace he would faint. Neo ripped off his shirt and pants now just in his briefs trying desperately to cool off. He could feel the sweat beading on his body and soaking his seat.

The Relsic's body slammed into the small vehicle with a massive ear pounding crash. The right side of the sub had crumpled like a Soda can the metal of the exterior now pinching Neo's arm. "Shit!" he screamed hearing a crack and feeling his skin slice open. He could see the first line of blood trickle down his trapped forearm like a drop of honey sliding down a piece of warm bread. He needed to get out and now.

If he didn't his body would sink hundreds of feet down into the open and murky water."Genomdriva!" He shouted pointing to his arm now caught between the pinching metal. A small transparent glow gently melted over Neo's forearm keeping the blood at bay. The Relsic was still close behind him even at max speed. Neo made a split second decision and sank the enubåt down further and slammed off the lights.

He grimaced as he could feel the pressure on his arm increasing as he sank faster. The Relsic was screaming at such a low frequency the hull shook with the vibrations. He was now driving around 800 feet beneath the sea blind. He could hear the pulse of water all around him louder and louder as he raced through the depths slowly losing the Relsic behind him. Neo looked down. This was bad his arm had turned a purple hue and he had lost sense in his hand. Suddenly the front window of the sub smashed into a small creature.

For a few seconds it looked like nothing more than a big fish but then he realized it. "A merman!" he screamed with a sense of scared relief. He was close to Hogwarts now. He slammed the lights back on with his good arm. He pulled a lever and the enubåt started to rise in the water. Bubbles streamed around the vehicle. He hadn't realized it before but he was now going around 80 mph. Rocks and fish had become blurs.

The remains of the merman now smeared on the glass. Finally slowing down to a respectable 20 mph neo had come within 10 feet of the water's surface. He put the majority of his focus on the more pressing matter of his arm. He looked around the human sized craft in peril. Then an idea came to him. He grabbed for a small bag he had brought with containing all his personals. He reached in a grabbed his staff.

The staff being the travel model was enchanted to collapse and stretch vertically to any size within 5 feet. Neo propped the two ends of the now palm size wooden cylinder against the corresponding metal of the hull. He uttered the incantation and the pole expanded violently thrusting the sheets of beak shaped metal from out of his arm. "Jesus Almighty!" He roared realizing there was now a fairly large hole gaping in his forearm. This was bad, while the spell he had cast was keeping the sloshing foamy blood from leaking he still couldn't feel his fingers.

But thankfully 4 hours after starting his journey he could finally see the faint glow of Hogwarts School of wizardry. Bringing the battered enubåt to the side of the gulf he had traveled into, he slowly opened the hatch. Poking his head up into the air a gust blew beads of sweat into the distance. Forgetting his clothes Neo stepped out onto the smoothed stones of the still dark beachfront. Climbing mindlessly for around twenty minutes through slopes and pine branches he came to the side of a massive cylindrical pillar. He once again expanded his staff to its full five feet and set it between his legs.

Muttering a balancing spell the staff now slowly lifted him into the cool night air. Coming to an open window he slowly crept through. His feet landed quietly on a smooth polished wooden floor. His toes could feel the fibers of a worn rug. Feeling around he could make what he thought to be a bed. At this point Neo didn't care he would explain all in the morning to the headmaster and it would all be fine. He collapsed his staff and stuffed it into his bag. Slipping onto one of the beds he gratefully closed his eyes as he felt a strange warmth wrap around him.

Thanks for reading guys c: New chapter coming soon


	3. Chapter 3: Sleepy Head

Hey guys, any comments or reviews are highly appreciated. I use all the feedback I get in consideration for writing these chapters, so if you like the story leave a follow or comment c: I do not own Harry potter or the rights just Neo and his story.

Neo woke up with an overwhelmingly confused feeling. It felt as if he had just closed his eyes mere minutes ago. In fact he probably would have stayed in a coma like state for a month or more if not for the strange body a little too close to his own. He felt the warm and soft limbs of a person wrapped around his chest. He took a short breath in, smelling a sweet perfume.

It was a light floral scent with a small interesting hint of vanilla. It was such a calming and tantalizing smell. It almost made him forget about the pain in his arm he was now very suddenly aware of. He slowly tilted his head down, greeted by what he first thought was a small animal curled up on his chest. However at second glance it was the messy bed head of a girl. Then it dawned on him.

A girl. A bloody girl. "Oh no.." He whispered to himself with a small laugh of disbelief. Neo now realizing his position began to devise a plan to escape the girls dormitory unseen. "This can not be a good start to anything." He whispered under his breathe. He slowly and lightly picked one of the girl's hands off of his chest.

Getting her hand off of him was easy, trying to maneuver her body off him was looking to be the real task. Just one smooth motion and she'll be off, he thought. About two seconds and one mistake later the girl was now awake, bleary eyed, and half hanging off his body and the bed sheets. Neo froze suddenly like his life, which it probably did, depended on it. She looked puzzled and tired as hell but surprisingly beautiful.

She had messy, short, shoulder length, black hair. Her lips were perfectly shaped making her small face look amazingly cute. Her eyes where a chocolatey brown reminding him of the rare Durmstrang chocolate frog treat. She was perfect. The girl raised a small hand to his lips and pressed her pointer finger to them "shhhhhhhh." She whispered with a goofy smile letting her finger trail off down his face.

She grabbed his shoulder and rolled him back to the bed and continued to snuggle his lower body like a large Teddy bear. She made this cute whine and fell back asleep almost immediately. Ok ya know this wasn't so bad. If it hadn't been for his arm Neo probably would have tried to enjoy the personal attention. But his arm was now starting to send pains up his arm and to the rest of his body.

He shook the girl a little hoping she could help him. She slowly came too. "Oh helloo thereee." she giggled with a open mouthed smile. "What is a gentleman like you doing in my bed?" He could tell she was probably recovering from some heavy late night drinking. She continued to giggle slightly as she buried her head back on his chest sending a hot jolt of pain up his chest. "Ahhhhh I think not." He whined with a growing pain as he quickly removed her head from chest. "Listen love, can you help a "gentleman" like myself out?"

She gave him an exaggerated look of thought mixed with a snickering smile. "Hmmmmm, well I mean only for you _loveee_." she cooed like a mother. " By the way what do I call the man in my bed?" Neo sighed, he didn't have time for this kind of stuff. "Neo, my names Neo." She shut her eyes and looked like she was imagining what the name would look like if it was drawn out in big letters right in front of them. "Neo, I like it, My names Katie." she said kissing his cheek.

He blushed furiously feeling the place of the cool sweetness where she had kissed him. Katie laughed a little. "Alright weirdo let's get you out of the bloody girls dorm and back into your own." She grabbed his arm as she stumbled out of bed. She tiptoed over the carpet keeping quiet. Neo Grabbed his bag and followed her out into what looked like the commons. Looking around the fire lit room he could see comfy red leather recliners, couches, and paintings of sleeping wizards and witches hung throughout the elaborately decorated room. Hey you two!" They both froze and panned their heads to face the owner of the voice.

An average sized boy with flaming ginger hair was looking at them with a stern frown. He had adorned a long flowing robe with a golden crest on the breast pocket over a pair of striped pajamas. "Oh god cmon." Katie mumbled angrily as she grabbed Neo's hand suddenly. "Just follow my lead weirdo." Neo, now very frightened of being discovered in such an awkward position was eagerly obedient. It's ok Percy it's not what you think. "Oh really." He huffed with some small amount of authority. "Then what would you call a girl in her pajamas and a half naked boy walking out of the girls dormitory at 7am?"

She looked taken aback but only for a few seconds. "This is Neo, He was simply helping me find my quidditch equipment, I caught him on his morning run so he's a little dirty and all. You can even ask the paintings they'll vouch for me." She squeezed Neo's hand slightly and a shudder went up his spine making him blush in his cheeks. "Well for God's sake what the bloody hell happened there!" Percy yelled, pointing to the mostly blue arm that had a sloshing pool of blood being held back by some incantation. Neo started to feel dizzy.

People yelling at him, the stress of lying to this guy, katie, the pain now surging up his body, the lack of food or water in him, the sweat on his body. The room started to go fuzzy. "I think I need a little help please.." he slurred the world suddenly closing in around his eyes. The last thing he remembered was holding Katie's hand. \

Thanks for reading guys I hope you liked the chapter. New chapters coming out soon c:


	4. Chapter 4: Reality Sets In

**I dont own Harry Potter or the rights to the story. All I own is Neo and his story. Enjoy guys.**

Never having had the feeling of chocolate frogs being shoved in your mouth made everything that Neo was experiencing all the more strange. It was like he was being choked out with a marshmallow, chocolate, cream, blanket of death. "Whaf Isf Thif!" He coughed spitting up the chocolate goo onto his sheets. "Hey wierdo, thought you could use some cheering up.

"Katie said smiling holding a messy chocolate frog in her hand. She was sitting on the side of his bed with a mega box of the rich delights. Her short black hair was messy and ruffled. He could smell the perfume on her and felt at ease with the world, but very suddenly she got serious. "Dumbledore will be here to see you soon so act confident, and why didn't you tell me you were from Durmstrang wierdo! Why didn't you say something!"

Neo's mind still fuzzy from her presence ( and admittedly probably medication ) smiled with a goofy grin. "Is it really thatttt importantttt." He giggled feeling a little tipsy. He was most definitely medicated, but it didn't matter he had katie and he felt fun and loose. Katie grabbed his hand in hers and looked seriously worried. "Yes it does matter. You could be sent back to Durmstrang and I don't even know why you're here but I don't want you to go back, how many guys just fall into your bed one night and make you feel better for a change?"

she said blushing but only for a second. Neo smiled to himself, this was a little too perfect he thought. A beautiful girl wanting him to stay because he made her feel better. Well he wouldn't question a good thing. "I'm not going anywhere love." he said on a whim feeling like an actor playing a part in a play. Katie smiled and squeezed his hand resting them on her leg. With a creak and a slam a tall man with a lengthy beard entered the room through the massive oak door. He was in a set of worn grey robes and smelled of pipe tobacco and maple syrup. The man approached with a warm friendly smile and an outstretched hand. "Good morning Mister Holm." He said, the edges of his mouth raising in a look of concern. "Can I interest you in some sort of breakfast, perhaps something more filling than our Miss Bell's chocolate frog treats?"

Neo looked sheepishly to katie, but his stomach had already made up his mind for him. "Yes that would be amazing." he said feeling his mouth fill up with saliva as he imagined all the food he would soon tare into. With a wave of the old man's hand a hot plate with toast and sausages that overflowed with steaming scrambled eggs appeared next to his bed. " Maybe If Miss Bell is not too set on the frogs she can help you with your breakfast after we _privately_ discuss matters." Katie looked down with a slight grin.

"Of course headmaster." she whispered, releasing her warm grip on Neo and walking out the door with a wave. " Well now that we have some privacy, my name is Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." He said with a fatherly voice laced with the sweet scent of coffee. "As the headmaster of Hogwarts school for witches and wizards may I ask what the occasion is to be graced with your presence as I have been informed of your already previous enrollment at Durmstrang Academy." Neo Begin to remember his experiences at the school with a shudder. "Sir, I ran away from that horrid place.

I couldn't take that school anymore. The abuse is daily. It is mental and physical and I don't believe they treat their students with the respect or dignity that they deserve." He sat back with a big sigh letting the air rush out of his lungs." Suddenly a slam at the door rang out. A very agitated student came striding forward with katie dragging behind him. " No, no, no, no, no, no stop this Olly!" She yelled with a sense of despair in her voice. "You Slept with my girl did you, ya filthy Durmstrang shit!" The boy yelled out, but then immediately looked as if he wished he hadn't when his eyes met Dumbledores. "Sir we must get rid of this student, he doesn't belong here and he violated the rule of being in assigned gender dorm rooms after hours!"

Dumbledore smiled with a chuckle. "Mister Wood." At this point Neo couldn't help but laugh a little as his sense of humor was at a most basic fifth grade level. Dumbledore continued on ignoring Neo's laugh. " Mister Wood, as Headmaster the decision rests solely with me and me alone. I am aware of the rules broken, but they were not broken with the intent for malicious purposes. Mere accidents." Olly or whoever he was looked ashen and defeated. Neo could see the boy grab katie's shoulder, maybe a little too tightly because she recoiled from under his grab. "Thank you for your consideration Professor, have a beautiful day." he said leaving katie behind in a huff.

Dumbledore got up from his seat on the bed. "I shall mull this over for a day and inform you of my decision tomorrow morning Mister Holm." He said wiping away something from his eyes. "Make sure to air on the side of caution for right now Mister Holm, I can guarantee you there are those who may not appreciate your presence here." With that the professor got up from his chair and walked through the door with a smile. Katie who had been standing silently now slowly walked over to Neo in what seemed to be a dizzy haze. "I'm sorry you had to see that." She said looking at the floor.

"Olly can be so mean and jealous sometimes." That's when it hit him. This perfect girl liking him _was_ too good to be true because she was already spoken for by this Olly person."He doesn't really mean to be that way, his feelings just take over sometimes." She walked over to the plate of breakfast and gathered it up in her arms. She sat next to Neo on his bed and lifted a fork of eggs to his mouth. She still had this sad and distant look in her eyes. Neo coughed a little "It's ok ya know he was just upset and he was in the right to be." He said in a small voice.

" I guess, but I don't know." Katie said lifting up more eggs to Neo's mouth. He was feeling a heavy tiredness fall over him as he swallowed the warm eggs. Katie had put the plate down and had started to stroke his long brown hair. A mix of emotions had started to swell in his mind. "I'm confused katie.." She looked up and down his face with a calmness. "I know wierdo i'm confused too. We'll figure something out ok?" Neo didn't really understand what this meant but his eyelids were now almost completely covering his eyes. Katie was stroking his hair and laying next to him breathing quietly . He sure hoped he could stay at Hogwarts, but he would find out tomorrow. If he could then he would need to properly enroll.

Thanks for reading c: I really appreciate any and all comments/reviews. I take all into consideration when writing. More chapter coming soon. The next chapter is where the action will pick up and the story will really start to develop. c:


End file.
